Desteria
'Desteria '''is the primary server seen in ''CrazyBone1000 Plays Minecraft. A majority of the episodes have taken place on this server, and every main character seen playing in the series has played on this server at some point. Layout Desteria is essentially a universe that contains multiple different worlds. At least 20 different worlds have been shown to exist in the series, but the only four that have been primarily shown are Avena, Drego, Theos, and Aldea. Although the worlds have different names, they are all exactly the same. Periodically, Desteria will delete its current worlds and replace them with new ones to recover land space. The landscape is scattered with various biomes, such as birch forests, swamps, and oceans. The two most common biomes in Desteria (so it seems) are deserts and extreme hills. A short walk will often lead the player to an abandoned base or a non-natural block that was placed by another player. In the main hub of the server, players can use portals to enter the Nether and End dimensions. However, these dimensions never seem to be reset, leaving behind vast areas in each dimension where all the resources have been taken. Economy Desteria's economy is reliant on selling and buying resources. The rarer the resource is, the more money it sells for/costs. Nether materials are highly valued in the shop due to the fact that most of the resources in the dimension are already gone, and the portal to the Nether can sometimes be temporarily shut down (as shown in Season 3). Auctions can be held outside the shop to help players earn money from within their bases. Some primary episodes in the series that emphasize the use of money in Desteria are Mining Inc. Slave and Gambling. Life for the Player In Desteria, most rare resources can be obtained through the raiding of other bases. To become the strongest, a player must conquer bases and others to obtain resources that can't normally be obtained in Desteria (such as hoppers, for instance). There are other ways to easily obtain resources, but most ways are considered means of cheating. One example of this would be using an x-ray texture pack (as shown in the episode X-Rayed) to see through the ground and find certain ores such as diamond and emerald. The player can, but is not required to, build a base of their own to store their collected resources. Factions can be created within the server, and these factions can claim land and make it indestructible to other factions. The only known way to destroy another faction's claimed land is to use a TNT cannon. History Phase 1 *Desteria was first seen in the episode Mushroom Meatball Planet, when CrazyBone1000 entered the world Avena claiming Titus had told him to go there. *Desteria's End dimension was first shown in the episode Climbing a Skeleton. *Titus actually joined Avena with CrazyBone for the first time in the episode CrazyBone and Titus Survival!. *andrewww26 joined Titus and CrazyBone in the episode IlLAGminati. Together, the three finished their first house in the same episode. *In the episode CrazyBone, Titus, and Andrew's Awesome Adventure of Epicness Part 1, the first sign of civilization in Avena besides the main house was shown. *After the episode CrazyBone, Titus, and Andrew's Awesome Adventure of Epicness Part 2, andrewww26 mysteriously disappeared from the group. *In the episode A Sad Day in Minecraft, the first house was destroyed. This was because it had been raided, and it was blown up to prevent any future raids. A second house was constructed underground in the following episode, House 2.0. *Desteria's Nether dimension was first shown in the episode It's Now or Nether. *The Desteria Grinder was first shown in the episode Nothing Productive Will Happen in This Episode. The interior of the Shop was also seen for the first time in this episode. *The first advanced raid that CrazyBone and Titus took on was seen in the episode House Hunters. The final makeout was only 64 clay balls. *In the episode PvP Brawl, Desteria's PvP arena was first shown. *In the episode Briefly Split, CrazyBone attempted to join Titus's alternate faction in Aldea. However, he was kicked out soon after. *CrazyBone and Titus managed to get a cat in their base in the episode Now THAT'S What I Call a Finale!. However, the cat went missing by the end of the episode. *In the episode 34 Minutes, CrazyBone and Titus went on their second (more successful) raid. This time, they raided a sky base (a base suspended high in the air). *In the episode The Vault, CrazyBone and Titus installed a vault into the base to ensure the safety of their rare resources. *In the episode X-Rayed, an x-ray texture pack was tested out on this server. Phase 2 *In the episode Wars in the Sky, it was revealed that Avena and everything in it were deleted from Desteria. For the next few episodes, CrazyBone and Titus (now homeless) played on other servers. *In the episode This Series is Now a Podcast, CrazyBone and Titus entered a new world called Drego. In this world, Titus had lost a cactus farm, and the two spent the episode earning power to reclaim it. *The server was not visited again until the episode CrazyBone Un-Deletes the House, where CrazyBone managed to reconstruct the original second house. However, Titus said he was done with the server, and seemed to leave CrazyBone and the house behind. *In the following episode, The Start of a New Era, CrazyBone invited TheRusty, KingOhzar, and Lizard into the base since Titus had left. However, early into the episode, Titus rejoined, and the five renovated the base. *In the episode Faction War, CrazyBone and Titus's faction went to war with an opposing faction. They won the war in the episode Operation: Spider Pit after Titus killed the owner of the base. When the owner respawned, he could not teleport back, because Desteria had kicked him out of his own faction. *After that episode, Drego was deleted in the same way Avena was. Luckily, CrazyBone was able to save the base in a singleplayer world, and it was shown in the episode A Personal Chunk of Desteria. Phase 3 *In the episode Three Idiots VS. Nature, CrazyBone, Rusty, and Nail joined the world Theos. The three built a third base into the side of a mountain. A bar was built underneath the mountain base in the episode Cavern Bar. Phase 4 *In the episode Bears, Bars, and Bakeries, it was revealed that, like its predecessors, Theos had been deleted along with the cavern bar and base. To ease the pain, CrazyBone, Rusty, and Nail told each other stories by a campfire. It is unknown what world they did this in. Notable Landmarks (excluding the Shop, Grinder and PvP Arena) *The first house that CrazyBone, Titus and andrewww26 built *The End skeleton structure from Climbing a Skeleton *The sand base from CrazyBone, Titus, and Andrew's Awesome Adventure of Epicness Part 1 *The Nether fortress from Noobs VS. Nether *The second house that CrazyBone and Titus built *The swamp that CrazyBone and Titus live under *The forested plain that CrazyBone and Titus's first house was located on *The base with chests from House Hunters *The cactus farm in the ice spikes biome from How Does This Work?? *The home cave near CrazyBone and Titus's second house *Titus's alternate base in Aldea from Briefly Split *The sky base from 34 Minutes *The cactus farm and abandoned sand base from This Series is Now a Podcast *The abandoned sand base from CrazyBone Un-Deletes the House *____Nick___'s base from Faction War and Operation: Spider Pit *CrazyBone, Rusty and Nail's mountain base and bar *The campfire setup Nail created List of Episodes the Server is Seen In Season 1 *107: Mushroom Meatball Planet *108: Climbing a Skeleton *109: Bridges, Zombies and Guns, Oh My! *111: CrazyBone and Titus Survival! *113: IlLAGminati *114: Mining Inc. Slave *115: The Underfarm *116: CrazyBone, Titus, and Andrew's Awesome Adventure of Epicness Part 1 *117: CrazyBone, Titus, and Andrew's Awesome Adventure of Epicness Part 2 *118: Mob Wars! (Mentioned) *119: A Sad Day in Minecraft *120: House 2.0 *122: How Does This Work?? *128: Water VS. Lava *129: It's Now or Nether *130: Gambling *131: Nothing Productive Will Happen in This Episode *132: House Hunters *133: Noobs VS. Nether *135: PvP Brawl *136: Mission to Base *139: Briefly Split *140: Now THAT'S What I Call a Finale! Season 2 *210: 34 Minutes *211: Nothing Was Accomplished in This Episode *216: Haven't We Already Done This...? *219: The Vault *220: X-Rayed Season 3 *301: Spaced Out (Mentioned) *305: Wars in the Sky (Mentioned) *310: This Series is Now a Podcast *323: CrazyBone Un-Deletes The House *324: The Start of a New Era *325: Faction War *326: Operation: Spider Pit *328: Three Idiots VS. Nature *329: Cavern Bar *330: A Personal Chunk of Desteria (Mentioned) *336: Bears, Bars, and Bakeries Season 4 *401: Interdimensional Adventure (Mentioned) Server IP pvp.desteria.com Trivia *This is the only server that all 6 of the main players have played on (CrazyBone, Titus, andrewww26, Rusty, Nail, and KingOhzar). The first episode Lizard spoke in also took place on this server. *It is unknown why hoppers are only obtainable through the shop on this server. Category:Servers Category:Storyline